


Handemonium

by damn_replicants



Category: Completely Fictional, No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Puns, Broken Families, Cringe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major character death - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Other, Overly specific descriptions, based off of a particularly strong high five, estranged father, if you want to call everyone dying a major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_replicants/pseuds/damn_replicants
Summary: Please Help Me.





	Handemonium

The boy hand did not expect his day to end like it did. His brother offered a high five, or five fingered bodyslam, as reward for a job well done. Unfortunately, the brother hit too hard, and the youngest hand was traumatized. 

He began to cry, tears flowing from his fingers, and his brother cried in sympathy. Both were saddened by this tragic bodyslam failure. The older brother knew that he had dishonored the family, and shot himself on the spot. The younger hand, now covered in his brother’s guts, began to march into oncoming traffic. Dramatic hand orchestra plays Chopin’s _L’adieu Op. 69 No. 1 in A Flat Major _as the youngest hand’s other sibling calls out to it, telling him to stop and reconsider. The younger hand turns and reaches out to his sibling with one finger before he is hit by a dirty Prius. In the distance, sirens.__

__It was a bleak funeral, burying a child such as the youngest hand. The hand family cried in harmonized unison as the coffin was lowered into the grave. The men cried in tenor, the women in soprano one and two.  A distant relative laid a finger on the mother hand in sympathy. The mother returned the gesture while she sobbed and snot seeped out of the pores in her palm. The harmonized crying stopped when the estranged father decided to drag his sorry ass to the funeral. The mother stared at him for a moment before slowly lowering all of her fingers but the middle one._ _

“YOU MADE MY SON THIS WAY!”She screeched, staring intensely at the father with her non-existent eyes. The family gasped, turning to the mother in horror. The grandmother, fed up with this bullshit, stepped into the son’s grave because she honestly should have left the family years ago. 

Suddenly, a zombified finger broke through the coffin and grabbed grandma! She tried in vain to escape, only to subsequently break all of her fingers. She was turned into a zombie as well, and the youngest hand emerged from his grave with her to go after the entire family. The group of hands screamed and ran for their lives while Bon Jovi’s _Dead or Alive _played quietly in the distance. It was pure handemonium.__


End file.
